


Is Death That Bad?

by prettyodd67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Brothers, Chevy Impala, Child Abandonment, Darkness, Death, Demons, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Girlfriend, Guilt, Hell, Impala, Loss, Love, Monsters, Pain, Panic, Sex, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Sisters, Tears, Time - Freeform, Torture, Weapons, boyfriend - Freeform, boys, girls, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyodd67/pseuds/prettyodd67
Summary: Sam Winchester has been hunting happily with his girlfriend Harper Lee for a while. One day, his brother Dean calls him and asks for help on a hunt along with his father. Sam hasn't contacted either of them for nearly a year. When Sam reunited with his family, they uncover secrets of Hell, angels, and lies amongst each other. Do they choose saving each other, or preventing the destruction of the world.





	1. A Step Into Sam Winchester's Partially Tragic Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eric Kripke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eric+Kripke).



> Hey guys, we are two girls who are new here. We hope to publish chapters regularly, and we'd love it if you read our story. Thank you, enjoy :)

SAM

I gaze into her bright amber eyes, and my thoughts are immediately vanished. I always feel calm and safe staring into her honey warm planets, full of light and peace. Her soft skin and gentle features make me feel entranced in a world of security. I place my hand at the back of her neck and pull her in, pressing my warm lips against hers. I immediately dislike where my arm is and slowly wrap them tightly around her back. She leans back into my touch, and her hand slips off the bed, and in response she places her hand on my thigh. I pull back for a second, a strong feeling of shivers traveling up my leg. I let out a shaky breath and Harper smiles at me. I shake my head with a smirk on my face, and I bring us down to the bed. I pull at my shirt from the bottom and remove it, watching her do the same. I put myself over her, not pressing myself against her yet. My bare chest feels hot pressed to her bare skin. She slides her hand up my thigh, and I let out a small moan. 

All day we’ve been waiting to be alone, just to talk really, but I guess we decided to not do that. Dean has been driving me crazy lately, so it’s nice to have some alone time with Harper now.`

I begin to kiss her neck, and she puts her head back, revealing her throat more. I slowly travel down her chest, and I start to give her little pecks at her panty line. She moves her waist a bit, and I look up and give her a suggestive smile. I feel a shudder go through her body, and I chuckle watching her look almost annoyed. It’s cute. 

**-**

I run through the sewage covered street, or whatever it is that is blanketing the ground. I feel the murky water soaking through my shoes, and I hear a desperate cry of my name. It’s Harper.

“Harper?” I yell out, and I grab at my belt and feel a gun. I grab it and I see a little four way area leading to other halls. There’s no response and I feel panic rise and course through my veins, like a strong stream of blood. 

“Sam! Over here!” A familiar voice yells at me. I turn around and see Dad.

“Dad?” I ask, so many worries and questions racing around in my mind.

I run over to him, and I see Harper. What the fuck? 

“Sam!” She shouts, her face full of fear and pain. I get a sharp pain shooting through my head, and I cry out, falling to the floor. I grip my temples, wanting it to end. My vision goes grey, and see quick flashes of what’s going on. I can hear occasional calls for my name but I have no idea what’s going on. Why are there two of her? 

The pain in my head gets stronger and I scream in agony, it feels as if my head is about to explode from the pressure building up. Everything goes silent and I hear the echo of a pistol being shot. My eyes shoot open and I see Harper’s dead body lying in my arms, her blood seeping through my shirt. 

I have tears forming from the undying pain in my head. Harper’s lifeless body lays on my arms like a melting clock. I glance over to see my dad rocking back in forth in a ball with blood covering his hands. He’s muttering ‘I’m sorry’ repeatedly. I open my mouth to call out to him but as I do the walls erupt in red flames. They reach other toward me, licking my back. My heart races and I feel the temperature rise from the sudden heat. 

I look back down to Harper's body, but instead it’s just a pile of black ash. It flies into the air, twisting around and around from some invisible force, until it shoots towards my face. All I see is black smoke and dust surrounding me, and the scratchy feeling of the ash scraping through my throat. It’s tearing me up from the inside, and I can’t even scream or anything. I hear my name being called again, and I know it’s Harper. But she’s dead, and these are her ashes. What the fuck is going on? It’s a dream, it’s all just one twisted nightmare. This could never happen in real life, but my life is just as fucked up as nightmares. 

**-**

“Sam!” Harper says with an aggressive tone, shaking my arms. I jump awake, staring at my surroundings. I was right it was just a dream. I look over to Harper to see her completely confused. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a bad dream,” I mutter, and I wipe the sweat on my forehead off with my arm. Jesus Christ, that one got me good. 

“Bad dream? Sam you were screaming in pain and you didn’t seem to stop shaking,” Harper says worriedly. 

“I’m fine really,” I make a sad attempt to get her to drop it, but knowing Harper she won’t cause she knows I’m not fine. She raises her eyebrows, almost in a motherly way. 

“You’re really starting to worry me, Sam,” She sighs, and she moves closer to me, resting her hand on my shoulder. 

I take a deep breath, knowing I should talk to her. “I’ve just been thinking a lot about my mom lately, I don’t know why. She’s just been on my mind and I can’t seem to stop thinking about it. I’m having dreams when she’s there but it’s not real. I don’t know, it’s stupid really.” 

“You’re lying,” Harper says, “You don’t need to lie to me, you can always tell me what’s going on.” 

“I know, but really, it was just a bad dream,” I shrug. I get up, my joggers sticking to me from the sweat dripping down my body. I glance at myself in the mirror as I pass it and I notice how tired I look. That’s an understatement, I look like shit. I grab my phone from my bag and see two missed calls from Dean. The last time he called me was nearly a year ago. This is weird.

“I’m gonna shower and then we should head out soon,” Harper says, grabbing her stuff to get ready. She insisted that we go out to breakfast this morning. 

“Uh, yeah. Okay,” I say, not really paying attention to what she’s saying. I go through my phone and see that Dean left a few voicemails as well. I hear the shower creak on I sit on the edge of the bed and play the first voicemail on speaker. 

“Hey, Sammy. It’s me, Dean. Uh, I’m just calling to check in. Anyway, I’m just gonna get straight to the point,” I sit back, depicting the concern he has in his voice. I wonder what happened. We never contact each other, and now he randomly calls and leaves some voicemails? Seems pretty odd to me. 

“Dad’s been gone for a few days, well, more like a few weeks,” Continues the voice that I haven’t heard for a while. “He called me a few hours ago saying he needs all the help he can get right now. I’m not really sure if you’re still hunting or what you’re doing with this girl of yours.”

He takes a long pause and I can hear him take a shaky breath, but he covers it up with a cough. “So, yeah, if you wanna come get your ass over here and help us we’re in Claremont, New Hampshire. Call me back when you get this.” 

I hear the line go dead and I don’t know what to think. Should I be angry at Dad for not caring and suddenly expecting me to help him? Or should I feel bad for Dean? I know I really fucked him up when I left without saying goodbye. He would call me every day, until I only started answering every few months. But now, I don’t even call back. I don’t know why, he never did anything. Maybe it’s because I didn’t want to deal with Dad. Or maybe it’s something different than that.

I shake my head and begin to listen to the second voicemail. This one is only two hours ago, so quite recent.

“Hey,” His voice sounds way more gruff, and I can tell he’s with Dad now just from the sound, “We could really use some help up here. This demon has got us spinning in circles chasing our own damn tails. If you and Harper could help us that would be great, it’s not like I’ve asked much from you lately. Or even if you have some trustworthy friends you could send our way. Alright, thanks. Call me.”

I stare at the screen, my fingertip hovering over Deans contact. I can still hear the water running in the bathroom, and the faint sound of Harper singing. She’s singing that one song that she’ll randomly burst into all the time, I think it’s called Nobody Knows.

I stare at my phone a little more, reminiscing about when I was a little kid. Dean was always there, he always protected  me. The least I can do is call back.

I take a deep breath and click the name. It feels like the ominous ring has been going for hours until I finally hear a voice on the other side. However, it’s not the voice I’m expecting. It’s a deeper, more wary voice, yet still confident. All this mysterious person says is, “Hello, Sam.”


	2. A Step Into Dean Winchesters Melodramatic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is trapped by a shape shifter in a sewer. When the shifter leaves, his father helps him out, but Sam was already on his way to help. Unfortunately, there's more shifters than expected, and the brothers long awaited reunition may have an unexpected bloody turn of events...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the second chapter we have posted, and we hope that you stay and continue to read our story! Stay posted for another chapter:)

DEAN  
I clench my jaw staring at the sick son of a bitch maliciously grinning at me while he speaks into my phone and says , “Hello, Sam.”  
I twist my wrists around, trying to see if my hands can slide out of the handcuffs. I also move my mouth around, getting annoyed by the gag.  
Dad was completely wrong about the demon. There’s no demon at all, in fact, it’s a shapeshifter. He tried to send me out as a distraction, but it wasn’t the demon. Instead it was this smelly jerk.  
“Good observation,” The shifter speaks into the phone. I shake my head in pure annoyance, feeling the dried blood cracking on my face everytime I blink. My stomach is filled with pain. When I first came into the sewer, the shifter attacked me, possibly breaking a few ribs. I don’t know where Dad is, and I really wish that Sam would be here right now.  
“Now, I have your pretty little brother here and you’re going to listen to me. You’re going to stay away from me and let me live. In return, I won’t tear your brother apart piece by piece until all that’s left is pile of blood and bones,” The man threatens Sam.  
I strain to hear Sam’s answer, but I can’t hear anything at all. I yell out in anger, my plea for help muffled by the ragged piece of cloth. The shifter laughs in response, and he hangs up the phone. He chucks it across the room, and it shatters into pieces. I flinch from the sudden action and catch myself holding my breath as he approaches me.  
“Knowing you pathetic boys, he’ll come rushing to get you, am I right?” The shifter asks. His current form is a well dressed businessman, probably a tax attorney or something of the sorts. The look doesn’t fit the wretched personality of the shifter itself, if you could even say it has a personality.  
I shrug, and he rolls his eyes. He rips the gag out of my mouth, and I attempt to swallow the dryness in my throat. I cough and glare at him. I choose to stay quiet, but normally I would’ve said something snarky back.  
The shifter turns around, and I feel a shudder travel down my spine. I twist my wrists in the cuffs once again, doing it far more aggressively than the other times. I feel the hard metal dig into my wrist, one side slicing into it.  
“Damnit,” I murmur, trying to stay quiet.  
“Wow, if that hurts you, you’re in for a fun ride my friend,” He says, somehow hearing what I said and knowing that I’m trying to get out.  
“Fuck you,” I snap.  
Before I can even process what’s happening, he punches me right in the face. My vision goes black, but I won’t let him get off that easy. I smile, and I can taste the familiar metallic taste of blood in my mouth.  
“You’re gonna have to do better than that,” I grin, knowing my normally white teeth must be stained red.  
He gives me a menacing look and quickly punches me, much harder than the previous one, right in the stomach. I hold back a shout, biting my tongue to do so. My stomach is radiating pain, and now I know that he definitely broke something.  
After a few moments, I can finally feel myself going back to normal. He looks at me for a few seconds, and I, for some reason, feel embarrassed in front of this guy.  
“Alright, I’ll be back,” He says, as he passes me, he gives me a forceful and hateful kick to the chest. All the air escapes from my lungs in a second, and I take a heavy, raspy breath. A painful, burning cough erupts out of me, and the shifter seizes the opportunity to force the cloth back into my mouth.  
I can hear the echo of his laughter as his footsteps begin to slowly fade out. I rest my head back on the cold metal pipe that I’m handcuffed to. Almost everywhere on my body aches, and I feel my head pounding. How did I manage to get caught by a measly shape shifter? Why did Dad think it was a demon? What the hell is going on with Sam? All these thoughts rush through my head like an insane crowd, until I hear a familiar voice ring off the barren sewer walls.  
“Dean!” My father shouts, walking quickly in my direction.  
I try to yell back, but my voice is too dry because the gag absorbed all the liquid in my mouth. I try to move the chair to make a loud noise, but that fails too. Soon enough, my dad comes into view and sees me, so fortunately, I don’t have to yell.  
He kneels down beside me and takes out my gag. He begins working on the difficult handcuffs, but I know he’ll be able to crack them in less than a minute. “Jesus, Dean. You look like shit.”  
“Yeah,” I cough. Speaking feels like nails climbing up my throat from how dry my mouth is, and I try to clear my throat but it doesn’t help. “Where’s the shifter?”  
“It left a few minutes ago, but the damn thing could be back in any second.”  
I feel the handcuffs slip off, and I move my wrists around trying to loosen them up. It seems a bit odd that he came so quickly after the shifter left.  
“How did you get here so quickly? I mean, it just left,” I point out and Dad gives me one of his awkward coughs.  
“I was watching, waiting for the right moment. Lets just go,” He responds. A typical John Winchester answer. Letting his son get beat and just waiting for the right moment. I roll my eyes as he stands and I can’t believe him right now.  
He had the opportunity this entire time to kill the damn thing and never did. But instead he watched me get tied up and beat. What the hell is wrong with him?  
“Dean! C’mon!” He snaps at me. I sigh and stand up, feeling my stomach churn. My gun lays on the ground, and I walk over to pick it up, ignoring the pain. My knee feels like it’s being slammed by a sledgehammer every time I take a step.  
We wander through the sewer, and after a while, the acidic stench doesn’t even bother me. Dad finally stops, gesturing to a ladder. I look up and see a grate looking back at me. I guess this is where Dad came through because the cover is already removed. I climb up the ladder, my ribs twisting with every inch I move.  
“Move, Dean,” Dad commands. I wince and do as he says.  
I make it to the top and I lay on the wet ground, staring at the tall brick buildings towering over me. I force myself to get up. Dad quickly climbs out of the grate, sliding the cover back over. We walk down the dark and empty alley, and I notice a cat as we walk towards the car. The cat is just picking through garbage, its head stuffed into a white trash bag, blood matted in its fur near its hind legs.  
Dad shakes my shoulders, pain rattling through me, “Dean! What the hell is wrong with you?”  
I shake it off and jog over to the Impala, swiftly getting in it. I grab one of my extra phones from the compartment. I find Sam in the contacts and call him, wanting to tell him he can stay and that we don’t need him. I want him here though, but I know Dad couldn’t care less. They’re still pissed at each other, and as usual I’m caught in the middle of it.  
I debate calling him, just for an excuse to hear his voice. I don’t know why he ever ditched in the first place. I know him and Dad don’t get along, but he could’ve told me before he just left with some girl.  
“Sam’s already on his way, I called him saying we do need him,” Dad says before I can call.  
“Why? It’s just some shifter. We’ve done way harder hunts before,” I say.  
“It’s not just one, Dean. There’s multiple of these things crawling in this city.”  
“Shit,” I mumble, and I put my hand on my forehead. A shape shifter is hard to hunt, let alone multiple. “How many do you think there is?”  
“Three or four,” Dad shrugs. He takes a left onto Main Street which leads straight to the motel we’re staying at.  
As we drive into the parking lot, I look ahead and see three people standing in front of our room. There are two girls, one of them is tall and has wavy blonde hair and the other is shorter and has straight brown hair. The brunette is standing beside the familiar tall figure of my brother. It’s the first time I’ve seen him in almost a year, and I feel myself smile a little bit.  
We get out of the car, and I walk over to Sam, and we stare at each other for a second before we pull into a long awaited hug. All thoughts about the shifters erase from my brain, and I’m just happy to see my brother again.


	3. A Step Into the Uneeded Quarrels of the Winchester's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Harper reunite with Dean and John, and they go to find a shapeshifter and trap it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is our third chapter we've posted, hope you enjoy it. Please read our next chapter!

HARPER  
Sam breaks away from the hug with his brother, Dean. They give each other bittersweet smiles and I can practically see the relief going through Sam just from seeing his brother again. He talks about Dean all the time. Another man stands awkwardly behind them, presumably Sam’s dad. He’s told me about his dad too, and he sounds like a complete dick. This should be interesting.  
“Hey, so this is my girlfriend, Harper,” Sam introduces me to Dean.  
I go to shake his hand, and he unexpectedly gives me a hug. I feel my face turn red, and a smile appears on my face.  
“It’s really nice to finally meet you,” He says.  
“You too,” I smile. Dean gives me a dashing smirk back, and even though he’s my boyfriends brother, I’m taken away by how attractive he is.  
The other man walks towards me to shake my hand.  
“I’m John, Sam’s father,” He says.  
He comes off as very pretentious, and I already dislike him. I smile anyway, knowing it’s better to just get along for this hunt.  
“Wish I could’ve met you before, Sam seems to be bad at communicating,” John chuckles a little, amused with himself. His remark seems to have the opposite effect of what was intended, and I immediately feel the tension. I glance over to Sam who’s clearly pissed off at this, and I understand why.  
Sam scrunches his eyebrows and says, “Says the one who left his kids alone with no explanation for weeks at a time and never even thought to give a call.”  
“Sammy,” Dean gives him a little glare.  
“No, no, Dean, I get it. If Sam’s all pissed off at me, let him be pissed, it was his choice to run off with some girl,” John says, straight faced.  
“Excuse me?” I say, feeling the annoyance on my face.  
“Hey, before we all kill each other, let’s just settle this. We have bigger fish to fry than worrying about your little hissy fits,” Dean says, attempting to lessen the tension between them.  
“Dean, stop defending him, you know just as well as me that he’s a dick,” Sam glares at John.  
“Sam, save it for another time,” John responds.  
Sam twitches his nose but drops it. He clearly has a lot of built up anger towards his dad that he wants to let out. Sometimes he just needs to learn to control his anger and move on. I don’t even know how long we’ll be with Dean and John. It would be good for Sam to see his brother more often, but it’s unfortunate that Dean feels the need to stay with his father instead.  
“So, uh, about the hunt,” I say, trying to get back to the damn point.  
“Yeah, I found out that there are about three or four of these things around this city, so either we split up or just tackle them all together,” John says, and I can’t help but feel a little annoyed that he thinks that he’s the only one making decisions around here.  
“No, we have to figure out where the hell these things are before we just go running into this mess blindfolded,” Dean immediately disagrees, “You saw what one did to me, imagine if two or three ganged up on just you or one of us.”  
“Dean’s right,” Sam pipes up, “We should figure out where they are, and maybe split up and try to get all of the shifters together. We could set up a trap and have someone as bait if it’s necessary.”  
“We already did, they would know it this time,” John shakes his head.  
“Well, do you have any better ideas?” Sam retorts.  
“I don’t know, lets just go inside and figure this out,” John says. I take a deep breath and look over to Sam. I can practically see the anger coming off of him.  
John walks ahead of us, heading to the motel room. Dean walks by Sam and gives him a reassuring smile, “Just one hunt, Sammy.”  
“Yeah right, one will turn into ten. You know him,” Sam shakes his head but follows Dean.  
We watch them walk off and I look at Sam, “Dean’s right. It’s only gonna be one hunt, not anymore okay?”  
We get in the motel room, and John has his phone raised to his ear.  
“Who’s he talking to?” I ask, walking towards him and Dean.  
“A friend, Bobby Singer. He has a location for one of the shifters,” Dean says.  
“I know Bobby,” I smile a little bit. Sam introduced me to him before, and he’s helped us out on countless hunts.  
“Guess it’s a small world, ain’t it?” Dean smirks.  
“5 Himmel Street?” John repeats into the phone, and I see Sam take out a piece of paper to write down the address.  
John hangs up the phone and says, “Alright, we have no time to waste.”  
-  
We pull into the worn down house, quickly getting out of the Impala.  
“Okay, Sam and Harper, you can look in the backyard, Dean and I will check inside,” John suggests.  
We all nod, agreeing with the plan.  
“After we can bring the thing back to the motel, or keep it here. It could give us some information on the location of the other shifters,” John says.  
I grab my blade that I put in the trunk of the Impala, and Sam takes his weapon as well.  
Sam and I walk towards the back of the warehouse, and I ask Sam, “How’re you doing?” as we get away from the other two.  
“Alright,” Sam answers. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at me. “I can’t believe he’s acting like this. Calling all the shots and trying to make me seem like I’m the bad guy in this situation.”  
“Yeah, I know. Just go along with it for now, and try to just focus on the hunt,” I say, trying to get him out of this weird phase with his dad. It’s really awkward for me and Dean, well, he’s probably used to it by now. Sam and John’s hatred doesn’t seem like a new occurring thing. As soon as this hunt is over though, I hope that John can leave us alone, and that’s clearly what Sam wants too.  
“After this hunt though we’re leaving. Doesn’t matter if Dean tries to keep us here, we’re out,” Sam says, saying exactly what I was just thinking. We approach the huge backyard, and it’s more like a field to be honest. I stare up at the huge house towering over us. Almost all of the windows are shattered, and the wall is a complete mess of broken boards and brick underneath. This house looks like it could almost collapse that’s how worn down and broken it is. The backyard is relatively dark, aside from the light emanating from the irregularly bright moon. There’s about a half an acre of land before a vast forest of tall, old trees, concealing God knows what. I just pray that the shifter isn’t in there.  
Sam pulls out a flashlight, and before he turns it on, I swat it out of his hand.  
“What was that for?” He asks, leaning down to pick it off of the damp grass.  
“Are you stupid? If you turn that thing on, it could attract the shifter to us. We’re supposed to creep up on it, not the other way around,” I whisper.  
We walk forward, straining our eyes to see in the darkness. I hear the crack of a branch and immediately stop in my tracks.  
“What is it?” Sam whispers, and I ignore the question and take out my silver blade, walking towards the noise. Sam follows, and we stare past a tree. The shifter comes into view, and it appears to be shedding its skin. The sight of the slimy layer coming off of the body is revolting.  
Sam seizes the distraction as an opportunity to get the shifter. He runs and lunges for it, but the shifter turns around, the skin half peeled off of it. The nasty creature jumps on top of Sam, sending him to the ground.  
“The shifter’s out here!” I scream, hoping Dean and John will be able to hear from inside.  
I take my knife and slice the thing just to get it distracted. We want to keep it alive to find out where the other shifters are. It looks up at me, giving Sam the opportunity to punch it in the face, and he stands up, panting heavily. The shifter tries to swing a punch at me, but I dodge it and kick it in the stomach, causing it to stumble right back into Sam’s arms. Sam quickly wraps his arms around it, and presses the silver blade to its throat. I watch the shifter’s body go limp in defeat. It still has a small hint of a smile on its face, as if it has something else planned.  
I turn around and notice John and Dean scanning the yard for where we are.  
“We’re over here!” I yell, and their faces turn and start walking in our direction.  
Sam takes the butt of his blade and rams it extremely hard in the shapeshifter’s head. The shifter crumples to the ground, lying at Sam's feet. He didn’t kill it, just knocked it out. I know it won’t stay unconscious for long though.  
“Damn, Sammy, guess you’re not as bad as I thought,” Dean smirks. Sam shoots him a quick glare in response.  
I giggle a little and say, “You shoulda seen him fall.”  
“Hey!” Sam glares at me, but I can see on his lips that he’s trying not to smile.  
We all chuckle at this, aside from John.  
“Let’s get this thing tied up before it wakes up,” He says, completely ruining the moment. Dean even looks annoyed by him.  
Sam and Dean lift up the shifter and we walk towards the warehouse. John goes back to the Impala to get some rope and cuffs to tie it up. As we make it to the door, the shifter stirs a little, and I notice Sam and Dean seem to move faster. We find a pole, and John brings in the rope. He ties the shifter to the pole, the grimy skin getting on John’s hand.  
“I hope that holds it,” I say, stepping back.  
We all stare at it for a minute until it wakes up. The reaction it has to seeing us all standing in front of it is the opposite of what I expected. Instead of looking annoyed, or even tired, it grins. The only thing I can think of is the nasty, wide smile of the Grinch. The sight of it makes me extremely weary, and my thoughts begin to run. Does it know something? Is it plotting something? Or the worst, what if the other shifters are here?


	4. A Step Into The Stubborn Revenge Obsessed Life of Theodora, Wait Who Is Theodora?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wakes up, chained up, not knowing where she is, but she does know how she got there. Revenge got her there, and she knows it wasn't worth it in the end. She ends up getting screwed up even more. Her worst enemy makes this whole situation even worse than it was before. She gets tortured, hurt, and messed with. All for some guy named Castiel that's she's never even heard of before. In the end of all this hell, she realizes that all of the pain she's had will only be thrown upon the only person she cares about.

THEODORA   
I tap my foot, staring at it mindlessly, or where I think it is. Hours and hours have passed and I’m not even processing anything anymore. My mind is blank, and all capacity to think straight has been vanished. I feel blocked out from the rest of the world, and it almost seems like nothing even exists. I’m surrounded by complete darkness, not even a little crack of light from under the door is visible. I only got one glimpse of this room when I was put in, but all I remember is the big iron door, which is currently about ten feet in front of me.   
I feel nerves shudder through me and stick in my gut. I don’t really know why I’m still anxious. I haven’t heard or seen anything for hours now, but the sound of utter silence surrounds me; I want it to be disturbed. I want to know that there’s something else besides me in here, but I know there isn’t. It’s only me and the complete eeriness of this cell.   
I lift my hand up in front of my face, the heaviness of the chains weighing down on my wrist. I can’t even make out the shape of my hand it’s so dark. I close one eye and bring my hand closer to the one that’s still open, and yet again, I can’t make out anything. I wonder if this is what if feels like to be blind and deaf, completely separate from everything and everyone.  
The thing that I dislike the most about the darkness is the feeling of another presence aside from myself. My brain runs, thinking about what could be with me, what could reach out and grab me. It almost feels like I have an extra sense. My thoughts immediately go to the worst. I don’t know if it’s just human nature or if it’s from the things I’ve seen and experienced. Either way, it’s not a good feeling.  
Just last night I was at a motel, eating my favorite pizza and thinking about the victory that I was supposed to have today. I felt a different type of nerves, the type where you feel excitement and accomplishment before you’ve even done anything. I played the scene through my head, the sweet revenge I’ve been searching for finally happening. Well, I clearly didn’t picture myself chained up in a cell, weak and practically unconscious in defeat.  
My name is Theodora, Theo for short. Today I was supposed to kill my worst enemy, the one who ruined everything when he took the life away from my parents. He ripped away all I had, and he did it with no mercy. My parents never did anything to make anyone hate them, so he also did it with no motive. Or so I thought.   
After my parents got murdered, I told myself that I would put an end to him. I spent countless hours researching for someone who fit the description of the one who did this. Eventually, I got a name. A title to match the villain. The name brought momentary relief, until I researched more. The one who killed my parents just happened to be Crowley, the King of Hell.   
After I found this out, it became bloody. I summoned dozens of crossroads demons, and I tortured them, desperately trying to find where Crowley was. The moment I finally did, it felt incredible. One demon gave in and lead me to him, letting me believe he was on my side. When we went to him, Crowley was ready. He was hiding out in some random hotel building. I had to fight over four demons just to get to him. Surprisingly I killed all the demons, but I didn’t walk away woundless. I was too weak. I wouldn’t be able to fight off Crowley. I was stupid, I knew I wouldn’t be able to defeat him after getting my ass handed to me by those demons. I was purely “blinded by rage,” as they say. Now, I’m chained up here, waiting to see what Crowley has in store for me. It was my own stupidity that got me here, thinking I could take down the King of Hell. For some reason I actually had faith that I could pull it off. I guess reality really hit me hard. I’ve been extremely stubborn this entire time, trying to take down what killed my parents, no matter what it was. I was obsessed with the thought of revenge and nothing else. I even shut out the little family I had left who cared about me.  
I stop shaking my foot, thinking I heard a very distant noise from the other side of the door, and I make a strenuous effort to hear anything else. After a few seconds, I can tell its footsteps, and they’re getting closer. I press myself up against the wall, and I can feel my muscles strain from moving for the first time in hours. I’m not sure what to think of these footsteps because it’s the first thing I’ve heard this entire time. However, I’m terrified of what it might be.   
The door creaks open slowly, allowing minimal, but still some, light in. It hurts my eyes a little, even though it’s not that bright. A short figure stands in the door that I immediately recognize as Crowley. He rolls a cart into the room that has various types of torture devices on it, such as knives, hammers, tweezers, and even a screwdriver. Well fuck, this can’t be good.   
“Hello, dear, miss me yet?” Crowley says, his raspy British accent breaking the silence that I’ve been in for what feels like forever.   
I choose to stay quiet, not wanting to say anything that could make this worse. I know I must look scared to death though, even if I’m trying to act tough.  
“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t be using these if you behave,” He says, noticing that I’m staring at the cart.  
“What do you want?” I ask, wanting him out of my hair as soon as possible.  
“I just have to ask one simple question,” Crowley responds, taking a long pause to unfold a chair that he grabbed from the bottom of the cart. He makes me sit on it, and he ties up my hands and feet, even though I’m still attached to the chains on the wall.  
He looks me straight in the eyes with a smug smile on his face, “Where is Castiel?”  
My immediate reaction to the question is confusion. Who the hell is Castiel?  
“I don’t know,” I answer honestly.   
“See, now, I feel like you might not be telling me the truth,” Crowley shakes his head, resting his hand on the handle of the cart. I know he’s trying to make me on edge, and it’s working.   
I let out a sad sigh, knowing he won’t believe me. This is only going to get worse, even though I know absolutely nothing. The name doesn’t sound like any human name I’ve heard before, but how would I know?   
“Lets try this again,” Crowley asks, his voice losing all amusement that it had before. Now he looks at me, and I feel fear travel all throughout me. It reaches to the very bottom of my toes, and I feel my stomach flip and churn. “Where is Castiel?”  
I look at the floor, trying to think of an excuse or lie I could try and spit out to him. “I don’t know. I’ve never met a Castiel, or heard of one.”  
He over exaggerates his sigh of annoyance, and he picks up a knife from the cart.   
“Really, Theodora?” He smiles. I almost cringe at the sound of my full name. Nobody ever calls me that. “How stupid do you believe I am? You think you can just waltz your way in here and expect me to not think something of it?”  
He slowly walks over to me, and I attempt to move back in my chair, but I know I won’t move at all. “So, where is Castiel?”  
“I’m not here for him,” I quickly say, eyeing the knife in his hand, “I’m being honest, I have no idea where he might even be.”   
He rolls his head, and I see the slap coming for me. His hand makes hastey contact with my face, and I feel the tingle on my cheek and near my eye. It hurts more than a normal slap because, clearly, he’s extremely powerful.  
He quickly grabs hold of my jaw, and I close my eyes, anticipating the worst. Instead, all I hear is a loud laugh.   
“Wow, I thought you would be a bit more tough. I mean, I’ve heard the hype, you’ve killed too many of my demons for me to count in your pathetic attempt to find me. It’s very humorous. And you should quit your lying,” He says, and he places the cold silver blade against my chest. I’m only wearing a tanktop and jeans, so I’ve got more skin showing than normal. “I’m the King of Hell, dear, I get what I want, when I want it.”   
He drags the sharp point down my chest, and I cry out, but quickly bite my tongue in attempt to stop myself. I feel the familiar burning sensation, but this one is worse. He doesn’t do it lightly, it feels as if he’s on the verge of tearing my muscle. He’s teasing it, trying to show he’s not afraid to go harder. But I don’t know where the hell this Castiel is. Of course, Crowley won’t believe me, so who knows what’s gonna happen. He picks the blade up and slashes it across my cheek, causing me to release a shout in pain. It wasn’t as deep as the others, but I’m still getting cut with a damn knife.  
“Whenever you feel like it, you’re welcome to tell me the truth,” Crowley says and quickly plunges the blade into my shoulder, and I can’t help but to scream. It feels like my whole shoulder is erupting in fire, flames licking vigorously over the wound. I clench my mouth shut, but I let out an exasperated grunt. I look down at my shoulder, and the blade is just protruding from it. I lay my head back, trying to ignore the searing pain in my shoulder.   
“I don’t know!” I shout, now in complete desperation.   
“You’re lying!” He shouts, his voice getting higher. He twists the knife and yanks it out of my shoulder. I screech, not having felt pain like this ever. Sure, I’ve had my fair share of bad injuries, but having a knife twisted in your flesh is indescribably painful.  
He picks up a hammer, and I feel like I’m sinking into the chair. He winds up, and I try one last time before he hits me with it, “Stop! I don’t know! I swear!”   
He ignores me and drives it right onto my knee. I ball up my fists, stabbing myself with my nails. I feel sweat start to soak through my back, and I let out another scream. I attempt to block the pain from my mind, trying to think of anything else, absolutely anything but this pain. It’s a desperately failed attempt, since it’s all that my body can feel and think. My knee feels shattered into hundreds of pieces, and I hear Crowley chuckle.   
“Fine, if you’re not going to answer, I’ll find somebody else who will,” Crowley says, and I can tell he has an awful idea. “How about your sister, Harper?”  
My heart drops, and I stare right at him. My sister, the one family I have left. The one person I care about the most. The person I left on this useless mission to kill Crowley.  
“No, please,” I say with pure desperation in my voice. I know begging won’t do anything, but I that was my first reaction. I don’t want him to even talk to her, tell her why I’ve been avoiding her and I just don’t want him near her at all.   
“Then tell me the truth!” Crowley yells, slamming his hands against each side of my chair.   
“I have been! I don’t know where he is!” I ramble, trying to get him to listen to anything.   
He gives me a different look this time, as if he finally believes me. “I might just have to go pay your sister a visit then, learn where Castiel really is.”  
“No!” I shout once again, “Why do you even want to know where he is?”   
“Do you expect me to believe that you’re not here because of him?” Crowley raises his voice, being completely ridiculous. I have no idea who Castiel is, and no idea why my sister would know either. I know I haven’t talked to her in a while, but I don’t think she knows who the hell this Castiel is either. I’m not lying, and I’m not here for him. I’m angered that Crowley doesn’t recognize that by now.   
I look down at myself, feeling all the blood begin to dry against my skin. My hair is matted to my face in sweat, and I definitely look like shit. I’ve been beat up on hunts before but not tortured. I’ve never actually been caught, but when I do, it’s with the King of Hell?  
“Anyways, why don’t we go say hello to your sister now, maybe share a cup of tea?” He smiles.  
I glare at him, and he starts to walk towards the doorway.  
“I have some business to attend to, but I assure you, I’ll be back,” He walks out of the door, rolling the cart away, leaving me bloodied and helpless in the chair.  
Right when I watch the door slowly shut on its own and leave an echoing boom in the room when it shuts, I let out an anger filled scream, and I pull as hard as I can against my restraints until the pain all over my body becomes too great. I start to breathe quickly, squeezing my eyes shut. I’m stuck here, and now he’s going to go ruin Harper’s life all because I was too confident in myself, blinded by stupid revenge.


	5. A Step Into the Unexpected Events in the Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and Harper Lee attempt to torture a shifter to find information about the location of the other shapeshifters. However, someone shows up who they never would've expected, and he comes with unexpected news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry we haven't posted for a while, we just finished midterm week and got lazy(eek). Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, we plan to have another one sooner than it took this one to get published. We hope you enjoy and keep reading our story! Leave a comment too :)

SAM  
I stare at Dad as he grabs a knife, and he gives me a small smile. “Think this one will work?”  
I nod, and I feel a small weight in my stomach. I was never one for torturing monsters, it never felt right. They are just trying to live their lives like the rest of us. But we have to do this or more people will get hurt.  
I glance over to Harper who’s talking with Dean, and I’m a little surprised that they’re getting along. I thought Dean was going to be a dick around her, but I guess not. Maybe I’m just thinking cynically about Dean because I haven’t seen him in forever. But it was my fault for not seeing him. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision in leaving them, but it’s not like I can change what I did now.   
“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Dad says loudly, and both Harper and Dean head towards the house, following Dad. I sigh and continue doing the same, not wanting to deal with this. I know he needs us there in case something goes wrong, but I would rather not be there.   
We walk through the long, dusty hall of the house, and I can already hear the shifter. It’s humming pretty loudly , and I have no idea what the song is. I know it’s trying to get our attention.  
“I would wipe that smug look off your face if I were you,” Dad says as we enter the room. I lean against the wall, and Harper and Dean end up doing the same. I look over to Dean whose face is emotionless, and I know he doesn’t like this either. He acts all big and tough, but I know deep down he really does care.   
The shifter begins to laugh, and I roll my eyes. It’s like every other monster we hunt, acting all cool and for some reason always laughing.   
“Look behind you, John,” It laughs, and I quickly turn my hands already up in defense. I see three other shifters standing there, smiling at us. Shit, I thought there was only one shifter here. I quickly duck as one of them comes flying at me, and I watch the other two lunge for Harper and Dean too. Dad helps Harper fight off a shifter, but out of the corner of my eye, I see a shifter go for the one that’s tied up. I pull out my gun, but a shifter comes out of nowhere and knocks it out of my hand. Fuck. I quickly grab my dagger out of my pocket, but the shifter grabs my arm and flips me onto the floor. These shifters seem stronger than most that we fight, and I glance up and notice that the one we had tied up is now tying Dad up, and four of them are closing in on Harper and Dean.   
I kick the shifter in the gut, sending it stumbling backwards. This gives me a chance to stand up, but another shifter appears out of nowhere and knocks me down from behind. Where are they all coming from?   
Before I can start freaking out, a short man pops out of nowhere and snaps his fingers, causing all the shifters to fall at once. I look down at their bodies and notice the blood beginning to spill out from them.  
He wipes off some blood that splattered on his face and says, “Hmm, little gloomy in here, isn’t it?”  
“Who the hell are you?” Dean immediately grunts, standing up.  
“You could at least say thank you,” the man says in a rather growly British accent. “My name is Crowley. I’m the King of Hell.”  
“The what?” I say, feeling nerves shudder through me.   
“The King of Hell!” He says, raising his voice.  
“What are you doing here?” Harper says, her voice a little shaky in fear as she walks next to me.  
“I came to ask you where your little feathered friend is,” He says, pacing around. He gives me and Harper a weird smirk, and I feel chills shoot down my spine.  
“Who?” Dad says in confusion.  
“Oh, you know, the angel, Castiel?” He says as if it’s the most obvious thing ever.  
“Who the fuck is Castiel?” Harper says. I look down at her, and we both have no idea what’s going on.  
I look back at Dean who almost looks uncomfortable, not confused. Does he know who this Castiel is?   
“Stop pretending, I know you’re just trying to save him,” Crowley says, sounding annoyed   
“We’re not pretending,” I say. “I’ve never even heard of a Castiel.”  
Crowley rolls his eyes, turning away. Then, he whips around and flicks his hand, sending us all against the wall. It takes me a second to regain my sight, and I blink a few times until my vision finally comes back.   
“I’ll ask again. Where is Castiel?” He says, all humor erased from his face.  
Nobody responds, and he shakes his head, walking up to Dean.  
“I know you know where he is, Dean Winchester,” He says, and I see Dean tighten his neck.  
“I don’t know where he is,” Dean says, dead faced.   
“None of us know who this angel is, so just leave us alone,” Dad says. Yeah but i got one question  
“Oh, daddy speaks,” Crowley says, flinging Dad even further, causing him to crash against the floor. Dean struggles against the force, but there’s no way he’s getting out.   
“Well, if none of you are going to tell me where Castiel is, I’ll have to kill Theo,” he says, walking away. Dean and I immediately share a glance, and I remember that Theo is Harper’s sister.   
“No!” Harper screams, twisting but not budging.  
Crowley turns around, smirking. “I knew that would get your attention.”  
“Who the hell is Theo?” Dad shouts, looking annoyed with everyone now, not just Crowley.  
“You don’t know?” Crowley lightly chuckles. “Harper’s sister. She decided to pay me a lovely visit. I already tried asking her where Castiel is, but you could say I was a bit more, forceful with her.”  
“What did you do to her?” Harper shouts, still wasting her energy by struggling against his force.  
“What I’m going to do is way worse unless you tell me where he is,” Crowley smirks.  
“You son of a bitch!” Dean shouts. “Cas is hiding so you’ll never find him. Nobody knows where he is, not even me.”  
“Dean, you know Castiel?” I turn my head in confusion. Why don’t we know about him? What else could he be hiding from us?   
“Oh, they don’t know of your secret meetings with the angel, do they?” Crowley says, amused.  
“You’ve been lying to me this whole time?” Dad says in disbelief, standing up and wiping his pants. Crowley sends him flinging against the hard wall once again, blood streaming down his neck.   
“I did it to protect us, he helped me once, and he said he would keep us safe,” Dean tries to explain, but I can see how annoyed Dad is with him.  
“Bring Castiel to the Devil’s Crossroad in 24 hours, and I’ll give you Theo. If the giraffe isn’t with you, I’ll kill her,” He says, turning away.   
“Wait!” Harper tries, but he already disappeared, sending us all crashing to the ground. I look over to see Dad charge at Dean, shoving him seconds after he stands up. He pushes him right up against the wall again, his arm pressing on his chest.  
“What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?” Dad shouts, “You’ve been working with an angel behind my back? How do you know you can trust him? You knowing him nearly got us killed!”   
“Get off of him!” I shout, shoving him off of Dean.   
Dad swings a punch at my face, completely pissed off at me. Luckily I duck before he hits me.  
“Hey, you too, stay off of each other!” Dean shouts desperately, not knowing which side to be on.  
I glare at Dad and walk back over to Harper whose expression I can’t read.  
“I screwed up, alright? Let’s just figure out how to get her sister,” Dean says, still giving me and Dad careful looks.   
“Can’t you just call this Castiel?” I suggest.  
“I can’t, he won’t come. He’s working on something,” Dean says, almost defeated.  
“Well, what the fuck is this angel doing? My sister could die, can’t he just come and save her or some shit?” Harper says, clearly stressed.   
“No way are we risking him. He’s an angel, he’s too valuable, you’ll have to find another way to get your sister,” Dad says.  
“Really? Do you have any bright ideas then, huh?” Harper snaps, looking ready to punch Dad in the face.  
“Why don’t we get the Hell out of here in case any more shifters come, then we’ll worry about this,” Dad says, already turning around and walking away.  
Dean starts to follow, but Harper just sighs, hanging back a little.   
“It’s okay, we’ll get her, I promise,” I say, squeezing her hand.   
“I don’t see how unless we call Castiel,” She says, looking up at me.  
“Maybe that’s what we should do then,” I say.   
“Do you really think Dean would do that? He said that Castiel is working on something.”  
“We could try,” I say. “Let’s get back and ask him when Dad’s not in the room.”  
“Okay,” She sighs.  
“We’re going to get your sister,” I reassure her.   
“Okay,” she sniffles, a single tear falling down.   
I wipe it off of her face and hold both of her hands. I lean down and kiss her soft lips with the intention of calming her down. I pull her into a hug, and I hear Dean shout, “Hurry up you two! I can practically smell the chick flick from here.”  
I roll my eyes, and we walk towards the Impala, our thoughts all over the place.


	6. A Step Into The Lying Angels Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Harper team up with a handy friend in attempt to get back her sister from Crowley, but their plan isn’t the strongest.

HARPER   
I walk into the bathroom, and I stare at myself in the mirror. God, I look like shit right now. I have some terrible eye bags, and I can see the look of defeat on my face. I don’t think Sam’s plan with this Castiel guy is really gonna work. It’s gonna be hard to convince Dean to help us and to call Castiel. I can only hope that he will because I can’t think of any other option.  
I grab one of Sam’s hoodies from his bag and throw it on over my t shirt. He keeps his bag in the bathroom, so normally I say I’m going to the bathroom but instead just take his clothes.   
I go back into the main room to see Sam standing there with Dean, and I’m a little shocked that he actually got Dean to come in here and talk with him.   
“Alright, so what do you want to talk about?” Dean says, and he gives Sam an annoyed eyebrow raise. I step forward and catch Dean giving me a look, but he quickly looks away.   
“You helping us get her sister back,” Sam demands more than offers.   
“You heard what Dad said,” Dean starts, but this time, I cut him off.   
“What do you want to do? Listen to your dad or help my sister from being killed? If this were Sam you would do it in a heartbeat,” I quickly say. I stare at Dean, wanting him to break and help us. It’s really all we have.   
I watch Dean contemplate what to say, and he opens his mouth but shortly closes it again. “Fine,” He says, not looking either of us in the eye.   
“Wait, seriously?” Sam says, seeming surprised he gave in so easily.  
“Ask me again, and it’ll be a no,” He quickly says back. “Like I said, Cas is too busy doing God knows what, so he’ll be a no show.”  
“The least you could is ask,” Sam offers. I know he’s guilting him into what we want, but I honestly don’t care.   
Dean justs looks at Sam and, then he dramatically closes his eyes and begins to call Castiel. “I pray that Castiel will get his feathery ass down here. I know you’re busy, but I hope your ears are listening. We’ve got a problem with Crowley and it involves you.”  
We stand around awkwardly for a few seconds, and Dean starts to say, “I told you he wouldn’t-” but he gets caught off by a sudden gust of wind. A fairly tall man with a long trench coat stands in front of us, his bright blue eyes gazing directly at Dean.   
He turns to us and scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “Who are they?”  
“Uh, this is my brother Sam, and that’s his girlfriend, Harper,” Dean introduces us, but then he quickly turns back to Castiel. “Seriously, Cas? First time you answer me in over two months and it’s over that?”  
“I told you, Dean, I can’t tell you what I’m doing. And I have minimal time,” Cas says. “What do you need?”  
“Crowley confronted us, and he said he’s been keeping Harper’s sister, Theo, in Hell. He was trying to figure out where you’ve been this entire time. None of us knew so he said if we don’t bring you to the Devil’s Crossroads at midnight he was going to kill Theo,” Sam explains.   
“So maybe you can tell us what you’ve been doing?” Dean asks.   
Cas sighs and says, “I… I can’t tell you.”  
Dean looks like he is about to snap, but he says with his last strand of calmness, “Cas, her sister could die.”  
Cas sighs, and for a moment, he looks like he’s not gonna say anything. After a second, he gives in and says, “I have a book called Contionem Advocaverun that Crowley has been searching for. The book has spells to summon any being in the universe. If Crowley got possession of it, he wants to summon his mother, Rowena, who is a witch.”  
“So you’re just keeping the book away from Crowley?” I ask.   
“It would be catastrophic if he got a hold of the book,” Cas answers, but I notice Dean give him a hesitant look.   
“Okay, so does Crowley even want this book?” Sam asks.  
“Presumably,” Cas says. “But we can’t allow that to happen.”  
“Well, how are we supposed to get my sister then?” I ask, feeling the nerves settle into my stomach. I can’t believe that Sam and I were just hunting normal things, but now my sisters in Hell, and we are talking to an angel.  
“I can give him a fake book, and bring your sister to safety before he finds out,” Cas responds.  
“I say just give the guy the book, I mean all he wants is to get his mom back. Doesn’t seem that catastrophic to me,” Dean shrugs. Even though I barely know Dean, I can tell he’s not trusting Cas right now. He’s looking at him with a very wary look, which doesn’t make sense. When Crowley confronted us earlier, Dean really sounded like he trusted Cas. But now I’m not so sure.   
“Do you realize what else he could do with the book? He could summon anything.”   
“It’s better than handing the King of Hell a fake book!” Dean snaps, and now he steps in front of Cas. “You’re hiding something, Cas. You have a different plan and I know it, how about you just focus on saving her sister instead of whatever failure crap filled idea you’ve got.”  
I notice a flicker of hurt on Cas’ face, but he soon just gives Dean a glare as they only stand a few inches away from each other.   
“I came, and I suggested a plan. If you don’t want my help I’ll just leave.”   
I look over to Sam, and I know we both already know he’s the only shot we’ve got. I step forwards, and Cas looks at me curiously, “We don’t have a lot of time.” I start to explain to him.   
-  
We pull up to the Crossroads, and I already feel uneasy just looking around the area. I can hear the tires scraping against all of the gravel covering the roads, and I glance over to Sam. He has no faith in this working, just like his brother, and I’m not surprised. It’s a terrible plan. I look over to the endless dark pines surrounding us, and I can’t even see through them. If something were to go wrong, we could run into the woods for coverage, or we would just get lost. Either way, it’s better than whatever Crowley would have in store for us once he finds out the book is a fake.   
I watch Cas get out of the car, and he begins to make a little hole at the center of roads. I start to get out of the car, but Dean stops me.   
“This is between them first, if he needs us we’ll go,” Dean says.   
I roll my eyes at him, “You think I give a shit?” I quickly get out of the car, slamming the door with a bit more force than necessary, and I storm over to stand beside Cas. I know I was a little hard on Dean, but I’m also aware that he won’t care and will understand.   
“You know Crowley most likely won’t give up your sister, even if I gave him the real book?” Cas asks me.  
“I know, that’s why I came prepared,” I say, revealing the tip of my knife from my jacket pocket.   
Cas stares down at it, but I can’t read his expression. Then again, he literally hasn’t changed his expression even remotely ever since I’ve been with him.   
A second later, he returns to his task and buries the box in the hole. Before I can even process it, Crowley appears right in front of us with my sister Theo tied up behind him.   
“Theo!” I try to run towards her, but before I even move a foot, Cas grabs my arm and says, “You’ll get to your sister, but we have a trade to make.”  
“Well, I have to say I’m surprised. No Devils Traps or anything, just a good old fashioned deal,” Crowley smiles, but his smile soon goes away. “Where is it Cas?”  
Cas pulls the book out of his trenchcoat, and he holds it up. “Same time,” Cas demands, and Crowley nods. I look back at my sister, and she clearly looks confused, and I understand why. None of this even makes sense to me, but I’m just glad to see her okay. Well, not as bad as I thought she would be. Crowley scared me earlier when he said he was forceful with her, but she only looks a little beat up. Her face only has a few big gashes on it, and she’s covered in bruises. Her shoulders and knee, however, are both stained with dark blood. I force myself to look away and back to Cas and Crowley.   
“You know, Castiel” Crowley begins to say, and he glances to the book in Cas’s hand, “This seems a bit, too good. You’ve been hiding this book from me for months, yet you’re willing to give it up for a human that neither you or your Winchester’s even know?”   
Cas chooses not to answer, and I notice Crowley smile like he’s almost pleased.   
“Let me guess, you brought a fake book, and your whole plan was to just trade at the same time?” He laughs as Cas looks down to the ground, not meeting his eyes. “I’m not that easy, boys.”   
Crowley flicks his hand, and I feel myself go flying back, crashing into the Impala. My back snaps straight against the front of the car, and I let out a groan in pain. Sam and Dean both rush out of the car, and Dean goes up to Cas, but immediately gets thrown back as well. Sam runs up to me, but Crowley pins him against the Impala. I make the mistake of locking eyes with Theo as she creeps up behind Crowley, and he sends her flying too. Fuck.   
“You really thought that would work?” He smirks, and now he looks specifically at me. “I said if you didn’t bring Castiel I would kill your sister, but you did bring him. So I’ll make a deal with you.”   
I glare at him, even though I have nerves coursing through my whole body.   
“She can stay alive, but under one condition; she stays with me,” He smiles.   
“What?” I say, louder than I thought I would say it. “What do you want with her?”  
“See, as long as she’s alive, I have something that you want.”   
“You son of a bitch,” Dean says, struggling against the force.   
“So, do we have a deal or not?” Crowley asks.  
“Deal,” I say without hesitation.  
“Harper, don’t come looking for me,” Theo starts, but Crowley cuts her off and says, “Toodles,” and within a second they’re gone.   
“Fuck!” I say, standing up and brushing the dirt off my butt and back.   
“What the fuck Cas?” Dean approaches Cas, and I can tell how confused he is at Deans sudden anger. “You could’ve done something that entire time! You’re an angel for Christ’s sake.”   
“He would’ve killed all of us, he’s far too powerful,” Cas says, and he looks over to me, “I’m sorry. We can get your sister another way.”  
I don’t feel comforted by what he said, since I know that really the only way we can get out of this is by giving him the real book.   
“Really, how do you plan on doing that?” Dean snaps at Cas. I’m taken aback by how much he cares about getting my sister back, but I also have a feeling it’s also just because he’s angry at Cas right now. So, this could just be an excuse for him to yell at Cas for messing up.   
“We can go and save her. Crowley doesn’t care what happens to her. Like he said before, she’s just leverage to him,” He responds.   
“We have no idea where she is,” Sam says.   
I sigh, thinking about all this shit my sister has to put up with. What is Crowley gonna do to her? He knows we are going to try to save her, so what if he’s prepared to kill us? Or what if we fail to save her and get caught in Hell too? It seems like whenever things seem to be going well, some other big hunt or something has to come and fuck it all up.   
“We know she’s somewhere with Crowley. My best guess is they went back to Hell,” I say, not really thinking about it. What if they aren’t in Hell and we go down there and get captured by demons? How the fuck would we even get down to Hell in the first place?   
I run my hands through my hair, thinking about what to do.  
Sam walks over to me, putting an arm on my back and says, “We’re gonna get her.”  
“Are we though? For all we know she could be hidden somewhere in Hell, and how the fuck would we get her there?” I snap without thinking.  
“We have to try, Harper,” Sam says.  
“But we don’t even know where to start,” I shake my head.   
“They’re in Hell,” Cas says from behind, making me jump a bit.  
“How do you know that?” I ask.  
“I’m an angel of the lord,” He responds simply.   
“Can you get her back?” I pounce on him, realizing that he could probably just snap his fingers and get her. Right?   
“I can try,” He says.  
“Bring me,” Dean starts.  
“No, Dean, Theo is already in Hell, you don’t need to go down there,” Sam immediately shoots down the idea.   
“So we’re just gonna let Cas go down to Hell alone? Yeah, he’s an angel and all, but come on Sammy, he’s not God. He can’t fight off all those demons alone,” Dean replies.   
“Let me go then,” I say. “The more help, the better.”  
“Wait, hold up,” Sam says. “You all can’t just go down to Hell! You have no idea what you’re walking in to!”  
“Well, do you have any better ideas?” I say, annoyed.  
“I’m just saying, immediately deciding to go to Hell is a bad idea. We haven’t even done any research about it or anything!”  
“Sam, we’re going. If it were Dean down there, you’d do the same thing,” I say.   
He sighs, realizing I’m right. “I guess I’ll have to come too then.”  
“Well we need someone to stay up, just in case something goes wrong,” Dean says, now looking annoyed at Sam.   
“What if Cas stays?” I offer, and immediately both Sam and Dean stare at me like I just said the dumbest thing in the world. “If something goes wrong, he’ll be safe and can just get us out of there, right?”   
Cas shrugs, he doesn’t seem that against the idea, “I can send the three of you down and save you once you get her, or if something goes wrong.”   
“Okay, I guess that works,” Sam says. The three of us go over to the Impala and grab a few knifes and guns. None of us really know what we’re getting into but we’re just bringing everything. We head back to Cas, and we all share one nervous glance.   
“Well, let’s get to it then,” I say.   
Cas touches my shoulder and the crossroads around me immediately disappears.


	7. ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So we are unhappy with the character development and plot in this story, but we already started brainstorming for a new story with a better plot! I hope you will stick around and read it. Thank you so much!

READ SUMMARY


End file.
